dragonquestcosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Story: By Character
Player Characters (in order of appearance) [[Garradum]] Reid Dr. Lolo Isidor Cristo Quartz Dr. Cornelius Locke Donardus Anduin Rikka Rikka came to Alfegard via unknown means from her world of origin. Having nothing else to do she immediatly joined the quest to take down the Dragonlord figuring that it might be fun. She spent much of her early time around Anduin whom she met immediatly upon her arival. However, everything changed after her encounter with D'Saad. Things went from fun to serious as she vowed to make him pay for attempting to chain her with his tracking mark. Since that moment she has spent much more time around Racor (who came to Alfegard to track down D'Saad). During her various travels Rikka had the misfortune of perishing at the claws of a metal scorpion. However, before revival back at the castle she met a mysterious young girl who claimed to be the one who brought her across the void between Rikka's world and Alfegard. She also told her that Rikka was Ami's great-grandchild and therefore also a descendent of Erdrick, a fact which has since been independently confirmed. Though untrusting by nature (it's those that you trust that can hurt you the most) she has managed to form several relatively close relationships with a few of the others. Though Rikka and Anduin have since grown apart Rikka will always feel a debt of gratitude for the first person whom she met on this world. She respects Racor, much like a comrade-at-arms. She has become a protector of Amelia both through her own choice and at Racor's request, as she recognizes the danger in which this young woman has placed herself. However, her role has slowly grown beyond that of simple protector (though she has yet to realize it). Then there's Quartz who has slowly grown close to her, dispite her dislike of magic. He has occasionaly placed his own life in peril for her benefit, and Rikka herself doesn't understand her own feelings about him. Racor Varus [[Zephyr]] A young man in search of the luck that he misplaced somewhere...and of the answers behind the mystery of his former companion Meena's long lost sister, Mara. If not for a single unlucky flip of the coin (and his short-fused temprament, but more on that later), Zephyr would have never even volunteered to take part in King Lorik's quest to put an end to the tyrannical reign of the Dragonlord. Ever since his hometown of Hauksness was destroyed by the Dragonlord and his minions about one and a half years before the opening events of the story, Zephyr had been traveling the countryside with a girl named Meena. From what Zephyr gathered she was looking for her sister, but an abbreviated trip to Rimuldar had her convinced that they needed to leave the country instead. However, they barely made it to the plains around Tantegel castle when they were spotted by a stray dragon circling the skies. Meena bravely distracted the dragon from Zephyr but paid for her heroism with her life. For his part, Zephyr was crushed by her death and spent much of the next six months in the slums of Brecconary barely scraping by on bread, water, and too many games of chance to count. Though he has somewhat adopted Meena's pessimism regarding the descendants of Erdrick, his latest travels have taught him to respect the allies he has made for their strength and willingness to face danger at every turn. Zephyr will never forgive the Dragonlord for all that has been taken away from him, but he is no fool; his number one priority is to fulfill Meena's wish to find her sister. To do that, he needed to find some way to breach Rimuldar's walls. While seeking out just the right man for the job, Zephyr and Cristo are forced to put their trust in a mysterious girl who fancies herself a 'Resonator': seemingly a guerilla resistance movement with designs to correct certain problems of which even King Lorick is not aware. It would appear that, as hard as he has tried to separate his goals from those of his companions, Zephyr has been caught up in the role of unlikely hero all the same. Jarid Rengar Ixus Ixus is an 'Initiate of Learned Battle', a group of scholars and fighters based out of Cantlin. Stranded by monster swarms while on a journey to study various combat techniques, an unfortunate misunderstanding landed him under the employ of King Lorik to destroy the DragonLord. Though he refers to himself as a 'Descendant', he uses the term to refer to anyone on the same quest, and does not in truth know his own lineage. Despite his scholarly inclination, Ixus has adapted himself to the hardships of his quest, and thoroughly dedicated himself to the effort. He has traveled with a number of Descendants thus far, from Brecconary to Kol. He met Rengar early on, and feels both respect for his sheer power and concern for the torments the man has endured. Ixus' later travels with Zephyr have led to more than one bet between the two. Ixus considers Zephyr a friend, though he doesn't share his fascination with luck. He then worked along side Dr. Lolo, whom he respects as a man of learning and scholarly pursuit. Ixus is also quite fond of Junior. He worked with Isidor and Jarid around that time, and has been carefully avoiding them ever since. Quartz is another Ixus holds in special regard, having met the man at the Slime Siege of Brecconary, where he convinced Ixus to stop worrying so much about his unknown lineage, and to just go along with being a Descendant as best he could. Later, in the mountain caverns south of Garinham, Ixus dueled Garradum for the sake of a mysterious treasure. Despite winning, Ixus holds great respect for the man's combat skill, and is intrigued by his unusual nature. The treasure itself was a ring with several strange properties, though conversations Ixus has held with the ring make him wonder how many of the properties are dependent on the user, and not attached to the ring itself. The ring itself either does not know or does not care, and simply states that it is an extension of the user. He also learned of Cristo's heritage in that cave, as well as an inkling of Rikka's special abilities regarding magic. He also admired Atma's hat, despite the gloom. Finally, afterwards Ixus joined forces with Amelia, Rikka, and Racor, and the four made their way to Kol in pursuit of a traitorous Locke. His respect of the three grew considerably in that time. Rikka has proven to be a ferocious and loyal (if somewhat temperamental) ally. Amelia he sees as a trustworthy friend and ally. Racor he respects for his calculating intellect and skill in combat. Despite the man's secretive nature, Ixus believes him to be a trustworthy comrade. After several days of working together, Ixus was dismayed when Racor split off in pursuit of a clue he had found. Charged, along with Rikka, to protect Princess Amelia in Racor's absence, Ixus has remained with the other two in Kol for the time being. His concerns are compounded by strange problems that began after he was driven briefly insane by a dosage of poison moth powder, breaking his contact with his ring. Growing more confused and worried by the day, Ixus wonders what exactly has gone wrong. Archibald Atma Shantros Viktorio [[Amelia]] Racor had been missing for nearly two months when Amelia could wait no longer. With Gracia's assistance she ran away to find him herself. She saw many unpleasant sights within the kingdom--poverty, crime, and injustice--which only motivated her further to find Racor and bring him home to help return things back to normal. Despite Racor's firm desire to send her home, Amelia refuses to leave his side, determined to assist him in his battles until the day comes when they can return to Osterfair. During the Kol Hunter's quest, Racor had a vision of a possible (and grim) future in which Amelia had made a drastic transformation. After an undisclosed traumatic incident involving Locke, she had become a callous yet capable warrior known as [http://i21.photobucket.com/albums/b291/tsukinohime3/DQC/sickle.jpg?t=1269119078 Redwing]. In an effort to protect her from such a tragic fate and also to prevent some of the events that led to other such disasters, Racor once again vanished to persue Locke and, by extension, D'Saad, leaving Amelia's safety up to Ixus and Rikka. His departure left Amelia hurt and angry, especially since she found out second-hand. Distracted by her emotions, she fell victim to a pair of metal scorpions soon after who brutally ripped her in half. In death, she met the previous Racor who used a mystical "game" of Scrabble to subtley help her to understand Racor - HER Racor - a little more, and to shine some light on her true feelings for him. After their conversation, her anger began to fade. She later met Artemis, another young priestess. Amelia has taken her under her wing and has devoted herself to guiding her as her abilities as a priestess develop. The two have become very close. In a later quest to accompany King Miyu on his quest to find his son Amelia was separated from Ixus and Artemis by a thick curtain of darkness. When Rikka fled during combat, it shattered her morale and confidence in her friend. Amelia felt lost and betrayed and ultimately sneaked away with Artemis, leaving a note behind, releasing her protectors from their vows. Upon learning that something horrible was happening in Kol (and that Racor was also there) she hurried to help protect the citizens, despite a harsh warning that Artemis received from Racor through her ring. Not much was said between the two upon her arrival aside from making a promise to follow Racor's orders and run from Locke should the two cross paths. She later disobeyed this order when Racor was suddenly transported to Locke's feet, asleep on the ground. Rather than run away like she was told to, she did the opposite and begged for mercy to save Racor's life. To her surprise, Locke began acting strangely and fled the scene. Once Kol was saved, Amelia helped buy a Sacred Robe for Artemis as a gift and she made amends with Rikka who had arrived earlier with a missing head. Amelia travelled with Racor, Anduin, Zephyr, Artemis, and Kuros to pay a visit to the Knights of Cantlin to settle Anduin's bloody vendetta against Simon. In the end, Racor sacrificed himself to allow their escape. Devastated, she holds his medallion and cape close at all times, determined to return in case Racor may have survived the partial collapse of the prison. Rusted Alister Shaft Mazrim Dr Mysterio Rex Majkel Deleon Develshion Once the general of the Dragonlord, Develshion suddenly found himself thrust toward Breconnary because the Dragonlord grew jealous of him. Since reaching Breconnary, Develshion has spent the bulk of his time taking various minor quests around the Breconnary area in his crusade to become powerful enough to return to Charlock and take out the Dragonlord. For a while, he had been training a young apprentice, Artemis, hoping that she would join him, but ultimately she chose to follow the path of good instead and Develshion became alone again. Thus, he continues on his crusade with only his recruited monsters to give him any company at all. [[Artemis]] What began as a seemingly simple trip to the castle turned into a great chaotic mess. Since being marked as a Descendant of Erdrick (even though she insists she's not), she has seen slimes rain from the skies, fought with one of the Dragonlord's old generals, been "possessed" by the spirit of the Priest's Ring, had that "possession" shattered, met and somewhat befriended said spirit, and uncovered strange new facts about her supposedly innocent mother's past. Untold secrets lay dormant within the pendant she wears, and only time will reveal what this artifact is capable of doing. Kuros Mipe Iaust Zoroaster Mesia Meg Les Driem Melthor Gaius Icarus Samuel Torvald Nobishnar Varrekai Erdrick Jr. Rocco Cicely=